


It's All Your Fault!! (Villaindeku)

by Bakudekulove16



Category: Villain Deku - Fandom
Genre: Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Gen, Original Character(s), Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakudekulove16/pseuds/Bakudekulove16
Summary: What happens when Izuku Midoriya happens to talk to his all time idol All Might and his dreams of becoming a hero get shattered to pieces.After All Might told Izuku that becoming a hero without a quirk is impossible, Izuku's life changes. He becomes so depressed that one day he decides there's no point in his existence. After trying to commit suicide and failing, Izuku wakes up in the league of villains hideout and through some convincing he gets recruited as a villain.All Characters are owned by the creator of bnha unless stated otherwise.*Reina Yuki and Hibiki Yuki are my own character* they were added for the purpose of plot.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Izuku watched in horror as Katsuki blew up his hero analysis book and threw it out the window. "H-hey!" Izuku yelled running over to the window to see where his book fell. 

"You should do everyone a favor and go take a swan dive off the roof of the school. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to get a quirk in your next life." Katsuki laughed with his "friends" as Izuku flinched. Izuku slowly turned around to face Katsuki with a horror mixed with anger like expression on his face. ' _What_!?' 

"You got a problem Deku?" Katsuki said with a smug look, flashing off his quirk. Izuku jumped and looked away. "Thought so. Let's get out of here." Katsuki turned and walked away, his "friends" following him. Izuku slowly made his way out of the school to find his hero analysis book in a fish pond. 

"Stupid Kacchan. You can't say things like that! And look my book is now being used as fish food." Izuku grabbed his book out of the pond and made his way home lost in his thoughts. He didn't realize the villain following him in the abandoned streets until he walked under a tunnel like bridge and heard someone behind him. 

"Heh, I didn't think you would ever notice me. Ah but it's too late for you to do anything don't you think?" The villain lunged toward him with a knife and hand and as he drew closer Izuku let out a little scream and tried to turn away. The villain was able to slightly job the knife into Izuku's shoulder before All Might came from nowhere and punched the air blowing the villain away and knocking him out. The knife fell out of Izuku's arm and clatter away into a dark corner. Due to the sudden pain in his arm Izuku passed out despite his idol being there. All Might tied the villain up then notices Izuku's hero analysis book. He picked it up and look through it seeing Heroes of all kinds in it. ' _Jeez! This kid has info on every hero out there.'_

When Izuku woke up, the first thing he noticed was a throbbing ache in his left shoulder. Groaning and clutching his shoulder he slowly got up and saw All Might standing in front of him. Arm quickly forgotten he stared up at him amazed. 

"Oh thank God! Thought I lost you there. I must apologize for not being there before you could get injured young man. But I patched up your arm there so you should be fine, but I recommend you go get it looked at at the hospital anyway." 

Izuku stared in awe before remembering about his book. ' _Oh I should get a signature!'_ Izuku flipped through his books if I refresh page only to see that all might already signed it. 

"Well if that's all I must take this fellow here to the station. So I'll be on my way." All Might said grabbing the knocked out villain and preparing to jump. 

"W-wait All Might! I have something to ask you! Can you spare a quick m-minute p-please!?" Izuku cried as pain shot up his arm. 

"I- um- sure. But make it quick cause as I said I've got to take him to the station." 

"Right right!" Izuku swallowed and prepared himself for what he was to say. 

"I-s it possible to become a hero even if you don't have a quirk? You see I was born without a quirk so everyone told me it was never possible for me to become a hero. But I never gave up and still tried to do the best I could. And now that I'm talking to the guy that I've always looked up to I thought I'd ask you if it was even worth doing all this." Izuku asked a light blush appearing on his face.

"..... What's your name kid?' 

"Oh right um it's Izuku Midoriya, All Might!" 

_'I shall remember this name_ ' ".... To..... To become a hero..... I'm sorry young man but it's impossible for one to become a hero without a quirk. It's okay to have a dream, but make it one you can actually achieve." All might said smile wavering ever-so-slightly. Now if you please I must go. All Might adjusted his grip on the villain and jumped off and away. 

Izuku stood there his whole world shattered yet again as he clutched his left shoulder and let tears fall to the floor. After subconsciously crying for 10 minutes, Izuku composed himself and continued to walk home. As he was walking back through the tunnel bridge a glimmer caught his eye and he walked towards it. He picked it up and saw that it was a knife. Upon closer inspection he realize that it was a knife the villain was carrying. Despite knowing he got stabbed with said knife, Izuku decided to keep it because it looks cool and he could use it to defend himself next time. When he got home he told his mom to take him to the hospital while explaining what happened leaving out what All Might said to him. They got to the hospital and Izuku got checked out with a sling because when he got stabbed the knife hit a pressure point that's going to make his arm immobile for a week and a half. 

After coming back home for the second time Izuku found a knife holder to put over the blade of the knife. After a long day and being nice by his mother for every little thing, Izuku was finally able to go to bed.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The next morning when Izuku got to class all eyes were on him making him anxious. He quickly made his way to his desk. After sitting down he noticed that everyone but Katsuki was looking at his arm. Izuku tried to ignore the stares so he stared at his desk thinking about nothing until the teacher walked in. The teacher continue to teach his class without saying anything about is Izuku's arm. Once everyone finally looked away he took out his notebook and started to take notes. Once he finished he decided to take out his hero analysis book. He was going to update a page on someone when he accidentally came across the page All Might signed. 

' _If what All Might said is true, then why am I continuing this? There would be absolutely no point. But I guess it's a habit that that I gradually put upon myself. I guess I don't need this book anymore then since it's not going to help me anymore. All Might was right. What is a quirkless loser like me going to do trying to become a hero? I should have just listened to everyone when they said it's not possible and for me to give up-'_

"Midoriya! I guess that you might be a little distracted with your arm but you might need to know some of the stuff in the future." Izuku blushed and muttered a quick apology while everyone laughed. 

Once lunch time came around Izuku was eating his lunch quietly while adjusting the sling on his arm to make himself more comfortable. 

"Oi Deku. The fuck with your arm?" Katsuki asked out of the blue putting everyone's attention onto izuku. 

"I- um- wh- um" Izuku stuttered. "I um... I got stabbed." Izuku swallowed and scratched his cheek.

"Really?! By who?" One of his classmates asked. 

"Oh- um, by- by some villain on my way home yesterday." Everyone stared at him eyes open wide with shocked and some people turned away to start side conversations. 

"Tch. Stupid Deku. Can't even stop himself from being fucking stabbed." Katsuki muttered. 

Izuku look down and continue to eat his lunch. Once he finished he put his lunch box away and pulled out his hero analysis book. Izuku stared at it for a while before flipping through it one last time. With a small frown, Izuku stood up and walked towards the door throwing the book away as he walked out and towards the bathroom, unaware of the Ruby orbs watching him the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuki stood up and walked towards the trash can hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked down to see the burnt battered up hero analysis book at the top of the trash. ' _Hey isn't this deku's book? Why's it in the trash?_ Katsuki thought as he picked it up and flip through it landing on the page all might signed. ' _Hah! It's even signed! Why throw it away? What's wrong with you shity nerd...'_

As Katsuki return to his seat he saw Izuku return to the classroom and going straight to his desk without even glancing at the trash can. As Katsuki looked into his eyes he flinched. ' _Never have I ever seen his eyes look so ... so... lifeless!'_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Over the past week everyone in Izuku's class noticed a change in his attitude. He no longer muttered to himself and he stopped paying attention in class and he no longer had a look of determination in his eyes. And aside from all that he rarely ever smiled anymore. It's almost as if all the life had been sucked out of him.

For the first time in his life, Izuku looked utterly defeated. His class didn't know what to do as no one had ever seen him like this ever. Even after the usual class teasing Izuku would always had a smile back on his face the next day or so. Even Katsuki couldn't help but wonder what's going on with his Izuku.

' _First the nerd throws away his nerd book and now he's no longer paying attention to anything. What the fuck is going on?!_ ' Katsuki thought. But despite thinking this, he doesn't do anything to get these answers for his question. What he did to you however was lot as one of his ' friends ' went up to Izuku and bumped his right shoulder roughly. It seems even though everyone is aware of Izuku's change, this dude didn't see it as a problem nor a reason to stop bullying him. Izuku was pushed a step back before he gently hit someone's desk. Although this happen Izuku didn't seem phased in the slightest and continued walking. It's currently lunch time and Izuku was making his way out of the classroom to go to the bathroom. Seeing as Izuku didn't react the way he expected, the guy got agitated and grabbed a Izuku by his left shoulder yanking him back towards himself before throwing a Izuku to the back of the room, Causing Izuku to hit his back on the wall and slide down. The guy stood over Izuku pressing this foot onto his injured shoulder.

"Just what in the hell is wrong with you anyway!" The guy yelled. "I thought you would have learned your place by now!!"

With a grunt Izuku spoke up for the first time in almost a week.

"Can you please get your foot off?" Izuku spoke in such a small quiet voice that the guy almost missed it.

"A-and if I don't!?"

Izuku slowly lifted his head and let the guy that in the eyes. Everyone including Katsuki flinched at the sight in front of them. Izuku's face was so pale and made the dark circles under his eyes look even darker. His eyes looked more black than green and his lips were dry and cracked. It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. It was like a corpse was staring straight into your soul. On top of all that despite having someone's foot crushing his injured shoulder, not one flicker of pain was present in his dead expressionless face or eyes.

All of this was so shocking, that the dude subconsciously took his foot off and stepped back.

' _What. The. Hell!!?_ ' Both Katsuki and the guy thought.

"I-uh I umm...." The guy stuttered not knowing what to say or do.

Izuku slowly stood back up and dusted himself off. I see walk towards the door people moved out of this way almost as if he could somehow harm them.

"What the living hell is going in with that damn nerd?" Katsuki said to himself surprising the girl sitting next to him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

By the time Izuku came back, class had been going on for 20 minutes. So when Izuku slid the door open all eyes are on him. Not that it mattered to him anyway. He simply just walk straight to his desk and put his head down.

"Glad to see you're back midoriya." The teacher said before continuing his lesson.

It may have seemed as though Izuku was sleeping but he was actually wide awake. In fact Izuku hasn't slept since after the villain incident over a week ago. How can he sleep when his whole life had been a lie? What would you do when someone that you really admired just up and crushed your dreams? Surely you wouldn't be happy about it.

The fact that Izuku hadn't started seeing hallucinations is amazing. But one thing is for sure, there's a war going through Izuku's head right now so he can't even focus on his surroundings. Because of that he wasn't able to notice the pencil case that went flying towards him after two students were tossing it back and forth through the classroom and one of them accidentally threw away too hard. Everyone(except the teacher duh) watch as the pencil case went into Izuku direction. All the time seems to slow down as a case got closer and closer to Izuku. Alas the pencil case hit Izuku with a soft thud on his head before landing with a loud 'thunk' onto the floor.

Even though Izuku wasn't asleep, didn't even Flinch / Wince when the pencil case hit him. Everyone -other than Katsuki- held their breath as Izuku slowly lifted his head with no expression present on his face. Normally when something would accidentally hit Izuku in the head, or really anywhere else, everyone would laugh. Not this time. The only sound that can be heard was the oblivious teacher writing on the chalkboard. Izuku picked up the pencil case off the floor and read the name on it. He looked up and made eye contact with a guy who threw it.

' _Oh shit_ ' He thought. Even though everyone knows Izuku can't actually do any harm being quirkless and all his classmates started to fear him ever so slightly after his change.

Without a single uttered word, Izuku stood up in silently walk towards the guys desk. Izuku handed the pencil case to the guy and walked back to his desk but not before whispering something into his ear. What he said to the boy, well no one will ever know.

Izuku sat back down putting his down once again.

"And that is how you find the area and volume of a square, triangle, and circle." The teacher said finally turning around. He looked out to see everyone even looking at Izuku or the guy with the pencil case who looked as if he just saw a ghost. "What? What happened?" The teacher asked only to receive a "tch. Nothing." From Katsuki.

After telling the teacher that nothing happened, Katsuki turned towards the window trying to figure out himself what actually happened. _'What is that stupid nerd tell that kid and why does he look as if you just saw someone get murdered? This is way too fucking frustrating. What is going on in that Deku stupid little head!! Wait... Why do I even care?! That shitty Deku can do whatever the hell he likes. Ugh what the fucking hell!!!_ ' Katsuki started to make a growling like noise without his knowledge. Although it was low, it was still her throughout the classroom which made Izuku lift his head yet again. For the first time in a week and a half, Izuku had a clear enough thought.

' _What's wrong with Kacchan?'_ The confusion and worry was evident on and Izuku's face for a mere moment before his mind plunged back into a war zone yet again. All signs of an expression ever being on his face was completely erased leaving no trace behind.


	3. Chapter 3

One day before Izuku was able to take of his sling, things took a turn for the worst. It was once again lunch time in Izuku's class, and Izuku was preparing himself for later on in the day.

Izuku had arrived to school with nothing but two notes and a pencil. Although he's been changing lately, it's the first time he came to school without a book bag or lunch, even if he didn't eat. His classmates started to fear for Izuku's mental state despite not doing anything about it. Well that's not exactly true. One girl had asked if he was okay and getting enough sleep, but all Izuku did in response was give her a blank stare. She got so creeped out that she had to go home for the rest of the day. After that day no one bothered to go near Izuku.

Today Izuku seemed rather calm and didn't put his head down at all. Now he still wasn't paying attention but he was staring out in front of him. Almost like he was anticipating something. Izuku would occasionally send glances in Katsuki's direction, but would never look long enough to catch the angry blonds attention.

Or so he thought.

Katsuki had felt someone looking at him every so often the whole day and finally had enough of it. He turned in Izukus direction just in time to catch Izuku looking at him. Katsuki's ruby orbs stared intensely into Izuku's emerald green ones. Katsuki narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, ready to sprout a string of insults, when he froze upon seeing something flicker through Izukus eyes before Izuku turned away.

' _what... what was that?'_ Katsuki questioned still staring at Izuku. With a glare, Katsuki stood up and was about to make his way to Izuku when his 'friend' who saw the entire thing stopped him.

"Dude... I don't think it's a very good idea to bother Midoriya right now." ( A/N: Its the guy who can make his fingers really long)

"Hah!? Why the fuck not?!"

"I mean take a good look at him. He clearly is not in the right state of mind to deal with your insults at the moment."

"Does it look like I give a fuck! That damn nerd needs to know his place!" Katsuki said as he walked over to Izuku's desk. Katsuki grabbed Izuku by the collar of his uniform and lifted him out of his seat, little explosions going off in his other hand.

"Listen here Deku, I don't know what the fuck is the problem with you lately, but its getting on my damn nerves." By now everyone was looking at them hoping to get some answers as to why Izuku has been like this. "And what the hell did you say to that guy the other day? The fucker looked like he just saw his dead grandma!" Katsuki said making some people look at the dude who threw his pencil case a few days prior. "Why do you look as though you just came from 6 feet under? Ever since that day you came to class with this fucking sling on, you've be-" Katsuki froze mid-sentence when the same flicker flashed through Izukus lifeless eyes yet again before going back to being dull and dead.

' _there it is again! What is that?'_ Katsuki thought.

Katsuki was about to open his mouth again when the bell rang for lunch to be over and the teacher returned to the classroom. The teacher looked at Katsuki and Izuku and sighed.

"Bakugo would you let go of Midoriya and take a seat."

Katsuki griped tighter onto Izukus collar before letting out a 'tch' and dropping him into his seat. Izuku slowly stood back up and walked out of the classroom as Katsuki returned to his seat. Once again Katsuki didn't get the answers to his questions which irritated him to no end.

"I told you not to bother him." Katsuki's 'friend' whispered. Katsuki responded in the way any other angered person would. He sent an explosion into his face.

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
When Izuku returned back to class there was five minutes left of school for that day. Izuku slowly made his way to his desk before he turned around and went over to Katsuki's desk. Without ever making eye contact, Izuku reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded note. He placed the note on Katsuki's desk then turned to leave. As Izuku neared the door to leave the classroom once more, Katsuki called out. 

"Wait, what the fuck is this Deku?"

Izuku turned towards Katsuki and gave him a blank stare before looking down and exiting the room. 

Katsuki looked down at his desk and picked up the note. With a scowl Katsuki opened it up.

_Meet me up on the roof after school. Or don't. Doesn't change what I have to do. Hope you do come though, it will make things easier for me._

_If you don't want to come, look for the next note under my desk so you know what's going on and spread the message. Or keep it to yourself it wont matter to me. If you do decide to come to the roof, please come alone._

~ Izuku Midoriya

Katsuki read the note 3 more times becoming even more confused each time. ' _What even is this damn note? What does he have to do? And why the fucking roof of all places? This shits giving me a headache.'_

Once the bell rang, Katsuki had to 'fight' off all the other classmates who wanted to know what was in the note. Then he had to ditch his two 'friends' and make his way up to the roof. Upon reaching the roof, Katsuki saw Izuku sitting on the edge staring up at the sky.

"Oi Deku, I'm here. What do you fucking want?" Katsuki stated catching Izuku's attention. Izuku looked over his shoulder and at Katsuki for a moment before doing the best smile he could muster. Granted it wasn't nearly as bright or big as it would normally be. And as if Izuku had finally found his voice, he spoke.

"Hi Kacchan." His voice cracking in the process. Izuku turned his face back towards the sky and continued. "I guess you wanna know why I asked you to come here, but honestly I'm surprised you actually came in the first place. I for sure thought that you would just ignore the whole thing and leave the notes for someone else to find. But I'm glad you came nonetheless. Makes everything easier for me."

Izuku closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You know... I met All Might over a week ago-"

"You?! You met All Might? Ha don't lie to me you shitty nerd." Katsuki said cutting Izuku off.

"..... I'd like it if you could let me talk without interrupting just this one time Kacchan. So I can get everything out before I have to go........" Izuku whispered.

"Tch. Whatever."

"Like I was saying, I met All Might over a week ago, the same day I got this thing actually," Izuku held up the arm in the sling before speaking again. "He had just finished saving me from that villain that attacked me on my way home and was making sure I was alright. You know since I got stabbed and everything. I was astatic that he was even in front of me that I could barely speak but eventually I did. I ended up asking him if what you said was true Kacchan. I asked him if I , a quirk less loser could ever become a hero. And you know what he said? He said that without a quirk, it's impossible for someone like me to become a hero, and that if I were to have dreams, I should make it something that's actually attainable. And that, that just about crushed me. I was used to hearing it from you but coming from All Might himself...... I- I couldn't take it. From since then I haven't been able to eat, sleep, or even think properly. I was stuck in an endless loop of thoughts and All Might's words fighting in my head trying to take over. I was so confused as to how to proceed after hearing that, that most of the week all I would do was literally nothing but try to figure out my thoughts. I kept thinking ' if I can't become a hero, what purpose do I serve?' It wasn't until yesterday that I got my answer to that question." 

Izuku slowly stood up and turned to face Katsuki. "I though back to what you said that very same day and thought that there is no purpose for me being here. I'm just a waste of space, a mouth that shouldn't be fed. So I'm going to do what I've should have done a while ago and say good bye to this world forever."

' _Wait. Whats he talking about?'_ Katsuki thought watching Izuku closely.

"Tell my mom I love her and that its not her fault and that I'm sorry."

' _Wait......why? What do you plan on doing nerd?'_

"Well that's all I had to say. It was nice knowing you." Izuku flashed a smile as tears started to run down his face. It was at that moment that Katsuki figured out what was going on, but he realized a little too late.

"W- wait!" Katsuki said as he started to run towards Izuku.

"Goodbye Kacchan." Izuku started to fall backwards off the edge of the roof. 

"Wait god damnit." Katsuki swore as he made a grab for Izuku but missed by a hair.

"DEKU!!!!" Katsuki shouted as he watched Izuku plummet down several stories and hit the ground with a sickening splat.

' _What the hell? No no no no no no no....... Deku what?'_ Katsuki looked down to see Izuku laying at the entrance of the school blood gushing out of him at an unthinkable speed.

"Shit!" Katsuki turned around and started racing down the stairs to get to the bottom of the school. The image of Izuku's dying body forever imprinted in his mind.

Meanwhile......

'Ah _...... Everything feels numb..... numb and cold..... I regret nothing though. Bye world_.' Izuku thought as he began to close his eyes and let the darkness consume him.

"Kurogiri, you heard their conversation right?! About how All Might crushed his dream?!" Tomura Shigaraki said. "We should save him and convince him to be a villain so he could help us defeat All Might and get our revenge!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea Shigaraki? He is just a boy and he's pretty much already dead..."

"Yes yes. Exactly why we should save him! Plus master can help out with the whole quirk less thing. Come on Kurogiri! Warp us to master so he can keep this kid alive." Shigaraki said making his way over to Izuku. "Hurry before someone sees or he dies!"

Kurogiri sighed before using his quirk to warp them to where All for one was. Just like that they were gone with no trace left behind.

As Katsuki came bursting through the door he stopped short upon realizing that Izuku was gone.

"What the fuck! Where is he?" Katsuki looked left and right but he couldn't find Izuku's body. All that was left was a giant puddle of blood. Eventually Katsuki could hear the sirens of the police in the distance. "What do I do? What do I fucking do?!" Katsuki gripped his hair trying to think when he suddenly remembered about the second note under Izuku's desk. Without a second thought Katsuki ran back into the school and to the classroom. Katsuki slammed the door opened and rushed to Izuku's desk. ' _Where is it? Where did he say it was again? Oh right, under his desk..."_ Katsuki flipped the desk over and in the middle of the bottom of the desk was another neatly folded note tapped to it. Katsuki tore it off and quickly read through it to look for any reason why Izuku's body would just disappear, while running back outside.

"Tch. Damnit! There's nothing in here! All there is, is what he told me before he fell!" Katsuki excited the school only to be meet with a swarm of police officers and heroes inspecting the puddle of blood.

"Hey kid! Do you know what happened here?" One of the officers asked Katsuki once he noticed he was there. Katsuki narrowed his eyes and glared at the officer before answering.

"Yeah. So"

"Do you mind telling us what went on here then?"

"........Tch." Katsuki told them that someone he knew jumped off the roof and now the body was gone and he was just as confused as they were. Katsuki didn't bother to give them the notes or go into much detail about why Izuku jumped. Eventually they let Katsuki go, and the first thing he did was go to Izuku's house to find Inko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far! I wanted to make this chapter angsty but not that angsty so I hope I did a well enough job. I would appreciate it you could comment what you think and what you're looking forward to in the next chapter(s)!


	4. Chapter 4

As Katsuki neared the Midoryia's house, he realized he didn't have a clue as to how to break the news to Inko. ' _I guess I just have to be straight froward to her. Damn this sucks.'_ Katsuki took a deep breath and stood before Inko's door. ' _Here goes.'_ Katsuki rang the door bell and waited.

"Coming!" Inko shouted a couple seconds later. Inko opened the door and looked up at Katsuki. "Oh. Hello Katsuki! Haven't seen you in a while. How are you? Oh come on in." Inko rushed surprised to see Katsuki at the door.

Katsuki stepped inside and took off his shoes.

"Here sit at the table I'll make you some tea." Inko gestured before going to the stove.

"Um... thanks..." Katsuki sat down and looked around. ' _... This takes me back....'_ Katsuki thought as he remembered him and Izuku running around here back when they were younger.

"Here the tea's ready." Inko placed a cup in front of Katsuki and took a seat across from him. "It really has been a long time since I last saw you, how are you and your mother doing?" Inko asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah me and the hag are doing fine..." Katsuki responded looking down at his tea.

"Is that so. Well that's good. And your dad?"

"The same as always."

"Good good." Inko looked at the clock and then turned to Katsuki. "Katsuki have you seen Izuku? He's normally home by now. I hope he's okay." Inko stated starting to get a little worried. ' _Well here goes nothing.'_ Katsuki took another deep breath and opened his mouth.

"About De- Izuku..."

"Hmm?"

' _Damn this is harder than I thought...tch.'_ With a troubled look, Katsuki looked up at Inko. "Ms. Midoriya... Izuku, he um... he uh.-"

"Yes?"

"Izuku died today..."

Inko's face paled. "W-what?! No h-he couldn't ha-"

"If I had known how he was really feeling. I-I could have stopped him. I could have talked him out of it... I could have saved him." Katsuki looked back down at the now luke-warm tea.

"I-I don't understand. W-what do y-you mean 'stopped him'? What h-h-happened?" Inko asked starting to tear up. 

Katsuki grabbed the two notes from his pockets and handed them to Inko. Inko grabbed them looking at Katsuki for the reason of why he was handing them to her, only to see him facing the wall looking down. Inko opened them and read them as fast as she could searching for answers. Once she finished reading the second note she looked up at Katsuki, tears rushing down her face.

"This-this doesn't m-make sense! H-how d-did he d-die?! Inko asked confused and hurt.

"He jumped off the roof of our school. If I hadn't been so slow to realize what he was doing, I could've stopped him." 

_Ding Dong_! They both looked towards the door as someone rang the doorbell. Inko wiped her tears and stood up.

Inko opened the door and looked up at an officer.

"Hello ma'am , I'm Naomasa Tsukauchi, and I've come to inform you about your son Izuku Midoriya." Inko's face paled even more as fresh tears came down her face.

"She knows already sir." Katsuki said appearing behind Inko.

"Oh I see, but we still haven't found the body." Tsukauchi said. 

"What do you mean?! I thought he died at the school!" Inko fretted looking between Katsuki and officer Tsukauchi.

"Oh you haven't gotten to that part yet. Ms. Midoriya, upon arriving at the scene the body of Izuku was gone and all that was left was a puddle of blood and this young man behind you who was able to tell us what happened before we got there." Tsukauchi explained as Inko started to sob harder.

"MY BABY! Izu noooo!" Inko slumped to the floor and bawled her eyes out into her hands.

"I'm sorry Ms. Midoriya, we will do everything we can to find his body. I'll take my leave now." Tsukauchi bowed and left.

Katsuki was left with a sobbing Inko not knowing what to do.

"Um do you want to spend sometime at my house so that you're not alone tonight?" Katsuki asked after Inko calmed down a little.

"I *sniff sniff* I-okay " Inko slowly stood up and went to her room to pack a bag. Katsuki went back to the kitchen to wash the cups they used for tea. Once Inko came back they made their way to Katsuki's house.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After reaching Katsuki's house and explaining to Misuki and Masuru what happened, Katsuki found himself sitting on his bed left alone to his thoughts.

Then all of a sudden everything that happened in the past four hours hit him like a truck.

"Dammit Deku, why'd you have to do it! Why'd you have to kill yourself!?" Katsuki yelled little explosions going off in his hands before bringing them to his hair. And for the first time in years, Katsuki Bakugo cried. Misuki hearing Katsuki's yells, opened his door and walked in.

"*sniff* What do you want you old hag!" Katsuki yelled turning his face away from his mother and wiping his face. Misuki sat next to Katsuki and wrapped her arms around him.

"Katsuki, tell me the truth. Whats going on in your mind right now." Misuki said bringing her sons face to her shoulder.

"...Tch nothing..." 

"Katsuki tell me." And after a bit he spoke.

"...I-I could've stopped him! If I was paying better attention, I-If I w-wasn't so fucking slow to realize what was happening, If I was faster, i could've- i could've s-saved him. H-he didn't have to die. H-he could still be here... He could still be here!" Katsuki cried into his mothers shoulder as Misuki stroked his hair.

"It's okay it-"

"IT'S NOT OKAY!! None of this would've happened if-if I hadn't given him the idea, if i hadn't burned and threw out his book, that STUPID BOOK! He could still be here! Being annoyingly happy and care fucking free! Smiling like nothings wrong in this god damned fucked up world we live in! Damnit! Damnit Damnit DAMNIT!" By now Katsuki was crying so hard that his voice was cracking and his mothers shirt was soaked through. "It didn't have to be this way. No not this way....."

Katsuki spent the next hour crying himself to exhaustion until eventually he fell asleep in his mother's arms.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning when Katsuki woke up he found his parents watching the news.

" _Yesterday at 5:45pm a young boy named Izuku Midoryia died at ***** Middle school. Sadly his body has not been found and the police are doing what they can to locate it. School has been canceled until next Wednesday.-"_ Misuki turned off the the T.V and stood up. "Oh Katsuki! I was just about to get you. Well I guess you saw whats on the news, so no school for you. I made breakfast it's on the table." Misuki said a little too cheerfully for what they just watched.

"Tch whatever." Katsuki made his way to the kitchen and sat down at a table. In front of him was a plate of eggs and some bacon with a cup full of still hot green tea. Although the food looked and smelled good, Katsuki couldn't bring himself to eat it. All he did was stare in to the cup of tea wondering why it was so green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I wrote mama Inko's reaction quite right......
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on it might get a little confusing but just bare with me okay.

It was a rainy Friday afternoon as the Bakugo's and Inko Midoriya stood outside at Izuku's funeral. Inko was sobbing as she tried to get through the speech she prepared for the funeral. When she finished Misuki brought her into a hug so she could let out all her tears. Katsuki on the other hand stared into the empty casket in front of him, wondering when and why he hated Izuku in the first place. 

Once Inko calmed down a little, it was time to put some of Izuku's belongings int the casket. Inko put all of Izuku's All Might figurines in then backed away. Next Misuki put a couple of Izuku's favorite All Might posters in next to the figurines. And last Masuru put in Izuku's favorite All Might themed onesie from when he was a child on top of everything and closed the casket. They all watched as Izuku's casket was lowered six feet underground, and then had dirt shoveled over it until the hole was filled. Katsuki looked at the portrait of Izuku smiling his brightest, as he tried to fight back a wave of guilt. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

' _...I'm cold... why am I so cold?..._ ' Izuku slowly opened his eyes only to be met with a blinding bright light. Once Izuku's eyes adjusted he found himself in an all white room laying on some sort of medical bed. _'Where am I? What happened. Wait... aren't I supposed to be dead? Great! i can't even kill myself properly!..... My whole body hurts...'_ Izuku grunted and looked down at his body to find himself in a full body cast from shoulders down. Confused, he tried to look to the side where it showed a heart monitor and an IV bag.

"Ah you're finally awake Izuku. Nice to see we didn't lose you." Kurogiri said warping into the room. Izuku slowly turned to look at him without even an ounce of shock or surprise on his face. He didn't speak or move, all he did was stare at Kurogiri with dead eyes and the most expressionless face anyone has ever seen.

"... Ah, well anyway," Kurogiri started. "I'm Kurogiri, the one who brought you here and helped save you on reques-"

"Why," Izuku whispered. "Why did you ' _save_ ' me? Who said i needed saving? I was going to die, I _WANTED_ to die! Who gave the right to try and ' _save_ ' me!?" Izuku spat speaking louder than anyone has heard for two and a half weeks.

"... As I was saying, I _had_ to save your life by request of my young master Tomura Shigaraki. He's the one who wanted you alive and you're sure to meet him very shortly, but for now you must eat and rest so you could heal quickly. There's a lot to do and not enough time to do it." Kurogiri said walking behind Izuku's bed and pulling a bowl a food that is to be hand fed to Izuku. Kurogiri picked up the bowl of soup and a spoon and brought it up so Izuku could eat. But instead of eating Izuku turned his face away and refused to open his mouth. "Izuku you have to eat. you need to build up your strength." Kurogiri said thrusting the spoon towards Izuku's still closed mouth. Izuku just gave him a blank stare and continued to keep his mouth shut. He was intent on dying even if it meant having to die a slow and painful death such as starvation.

Sighing, Kurogiri put down the bowl of soup and turned to Izuku. "If you don't want to eat now , fine, but at least get some rest. Shigaraki should be here when you wake up." And not a second after he finished that sentence, Kurogiri warped out the room and vanished from Izuku's sight.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It's been a full three weeks since Izuku's funeral and if Katsuki was depressed he sure was good at hiding it. School was going on as if nothing happened, there was only occasional snip-its on the news about how Izuku's body was still missing. But to Katsuki it was like they weren't even trying to find him. He was still confused as to why Izuku disappeared in the first place, and still couldn't believe that Izuku was even capable of doing this to himself. But even though all this was going through his head 24/7, he was still able to get his school work done and train his quirk so he could become a hero. Even if he already failed at saving one person.

Katsuki looked back at the empty seat that had belonged to Izuku. Soon that seat wouldn't be empty anymore. They were getting a new student in a week and he or she would be stealing that seat. That seat that doesn't belong to them.

_'Tch. How annoying.'_ he thought. ' _How could they just fucking replace him like it's nothing?_ ' Katsuki scowled and turned back to the front of the classroom. 

"Hey Bakugou, you wanna go to the arcade with us?" Katsuki's friends asked making their way to the door once the school bell had rung. That was the last thing Katsuki wanted to do. Going to the arcade with these losers, Watching paint dry would be more entertaining. "Tch. whatever Fuckface." Katsuki agreed and started walking out the door but not before taking one final glance at Izuku's vacant seat.

"So Bakugou, you excited to see who our new classmate is going to be? I hope it's going to be a cute girl." Long fingers asked walking down an empty alley way.

"Hah?! why the fuck would i care about some new loser student?!" Katsuki snapped eyes flashing with anger and highly irritated that he was even asked that.

"Well I saw you glancing at the empty desk a couple of times today so I figured you were probably wondering who it's gonna be." Long fingers kicked a soda can not fazed by Katsuki's eyes glaring daggers into his very soul.

"Well you fucking thought wrong you fucker!!" Katsuki walked into the arcade grumbling and cursing under his breath and glared at anyone who happened to make eye contact.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"...ku ... zuku... Izuku wake up already!" Izuku slowly opened his eyes to be met face to face with Shigaraki.

"What?" Izuku snapped.

"Come on it's time to get the cast off. You certainly heal faster than normal for someone so puny." Shigaraki said pulling out an electric saw. 

"You know, you never told me why I'm here and why you insist that I don't die." Izuku murmured closing his eyes and resting his head back.

"*sigh*.... Whats with you and death anyway... You know what i don't actually care. You'll know why your here once we get this cast off and get you to go meet Master." Shigaraki turned the saw on and turned towards Izuku "You ready?" and before Izuku could answer, Shigaraki started cutting down his torso.

15 minutes later there was a pile of cast plaster on the floor and Izuku was still laying on his hospital bed.

"Alright now that that's over,- Get up you brat, we got to go see Master."

"What for?" Izuku slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the same white ceiling he's been looking at for the past month.

"You'll see." Shigaraki said smiling. "Kurogiri!" He shouted looking for his warping friend. Finally Kurogiri appeared in the middle of the room just as Izuku was getting himself out of his bed. "We're ready. Take us to Master."

Kurogiri opened his warping gate and Shigaraki and Izuku walked through. The next thing Izuku knew, he was standing in a dark room with a dim glow coming from a surveillance screen that displayed a bar. And in front of that screen was a huge black chair.

"Hello there Izuku, nice to finally meet you." The chair facing the screen slowly turned around and revealed a man with a face so disfigured that it looked like he only had a mouth. He was wearing a fill black suit with black gloves and shoes. "I'm All for one, Shigaraki's, as he likes to call me, Master. I've come to know that you've had a little suicide accident after hearing the symbol of peace All Might tell you you cant be a hero." Izuku blinked. Then a flash of anger and disappointment flickered across his face for a brief moment. The only flicker of emotion that has come across his since being there. All for one- seeing the expression, smiled. "But you know Izuku, I kinda agree with All Might, for once I might add. I don't think you can become a hero, but you can in fact become a Villain. And once you've become one, you can help us to kill everyone's symbol of peace and bring hero's down." All for one finished looking intensely at the green haired boy in front of him.

"... So what you're saying is, you prevented me from ending my own life so that I can help you kill All Might. The number one hero All Might. Me. A quirkless nobody..." Izuku stated looking from All for one to Shigaraki and back again.

"Ah yes, about your quirklessness, we'll deal with that later but just know if you join us, you wont be quirkless anymore." All for one said standing up and reaching a gloved hand out to Izuku.

Confused. that's what Izuku was, although his face didn't dare give it away. ' _They want my help to kill All Might. The All Might. Why me of all people? what could I do? And how are they gonna fix my 'quirk problem'? wait I'm missing the point. They want All Might dead! And with my help. Hmm... the death of All Might. How interesting.'_

"So what do you say Izuku my boy?" All for one said smiling like he already knew the answer.

".... I'm IN!" Izuku smirked shaking All for one's hand. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Izuku, you've been on the news lately. Wanna see?" Shigaraki turned the TV on in the bar and pressed play on a recording if Izuku on the news.

" _Young 13 year old Izuku Midoriya's body still has not been found after officers have been told he fell off his middle school buildings roof and died on a Thursday afternoon at 5:45pm. If anybody has any knowledge of where Izuku's body may lay please contact ***-***-**** and let them know of his whereabouts-_ "

"13? So you're in your second year of Middle school?" Kurogiri asked cleaning out a cup.

"Yea..." Izuku whispered not really wanting to remember middle school. Mostly because of a certain someone.

Izuku couldn't remember much of what happened before he fell, but what he could remember was that Katsuki stared at him as if he couldn't care less about what Izuku was talking about. Like he wanted to push him off the building himself. Izuku felt something he had never felt before Thinking of Katsuki. Hate. Hate and resentment is what he felt for Katsuki Bakugou and All Might. After all, they were the ones who said that he could never be a hero. Who made his quirklessness a major flaw. Who belittled him for thinking being a hero was even a possibility for him.

"Hmm okay good to know. You'll start your training tomorrow Izuku. Be prepared cause its going to be the hardest thing you've ever done in your life." Shigaraki scratched his neck while to Izuku. "You need to build up some muscle in order to obtain a quirk, so we need to make sure that puny malnourished body of yours gets a little defined.

"Pfft. Your one to talk, I mean look at you, your're almost as skinny as me!" Izuku said scowling. He's been slowly showing emotions on his face but never a happy and cheerful smile like he used to show.

Shigaraki laughed a humorless laugh. "Yes well I'm not expected to fight you see. I'm just there to remind All Might that not everyone can be saved."

"Okay... well what's your quirk anyway? I'm assuming it has something to do with hands..." Izuku gestured towards all the hands all over Shigaraki's top half.

"Actually, my quirk is Decay. Watch, Kurogiri hand me a cup or something." Kurogiri handed him a broken chair saying 'just use that'. "Okay watch closely. When all my fingers touch something, my quirk activates and that something turn to dust. Like so." Shigaraki placed all his fingers on the chair leg and not a moment later there was a pile of wood dust on the floor.

Izuku blinked and then looked up at Shigaraki with a semi-impressed expression. "That's cool I guess. That explains why you hold everything with either your pinky or middle finger out."

"You're very observant Izuku." Kurogiri said looking up from the cup he was drying.

"Well yeah, I used to take notes on every hero there was so that I would know their quirks and how they used them in battle. It was so I could see if it could help me in the future, but now I see it was a wasted effort. And a huge waste of time." Izuku looked down at his hands angry and sad that he had fantasied heroes as much as he did.

"Not so! You still remember everything you took notes on right? Kurogiri asked setting the no dry cup down.

"Yeah..."

"Well then you could use that knowledge to help defeat any hero that might get in our way. There's still use for your nerdiness." Shigaraki said standing up.

"... Yeah maybe...." This gave new light onto how Izuku thought of all the 'useless' information stored up in his mind.

"Right and once you start your training, you'll be able to do all that and more!!" Shigaraki smiled. A slow creepy looking smile. And soon Izuku joined in with his own equally creepy smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"*Gasp* I'm going to die... *gasp* You're trying....*gasp* to kill me!*gasp*." Izuku fell to the ground in a sweaty Heap. Time since 5:40 Izuku had been going through hardcore training without any breaks. The sun was now setting and he was doing some combat training with Shigaraki. " I don't understand! How can someone like you possibly be beating me? You look like you can't even beat a child, let alone be able to fight." Izuku tried to catch his breath as his training buddy Shigaraki, laughed.

"No , I can't fight. You just suck worse than a preschooler with its hand tied behind its back. Come on get up. There's someone I need you to meet. Kurogiri bring her in." Izuku slowly stood up and looked towards Kurogiri as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Kurogiri open his warp gate and out walked a girl around Izuku's age with cat ears and a tail. She wore all black and purple and have purple hair and eyes. She had dark skin and a soul piercing gaze."This is Reina Yuki, and you'll be training with her friend now on starting tomorrow." Reina looked at Izuku and sized him up. Her ear flickered and she turned towards Shigaraki.

"This is who I'm working with? He's weaker than you, and looks like he hasn't trained a day in his life. It'll take forever before he could even come to half of my skill level." Reina said flicking the tip of her tail in slight annoyance. "Plus he's quirkless, has low stamina and has absolutely no muscles whatsoever."

' _I-I what? How'd she get all that information just by looking at me once. And for three seconds at that!_ ' Izuku glared at her and scowled.

" I know, I know," Shigaraki replied scratching his head. "But he needs you cause I can't exactly help him in this situation. Plus you're the best person I know at combat, knowledge, and stealth. He needs to get better and you're the one who can make him." Shigaraki turn towards Izuku smiling and said, "Besides, it'll be fun.

"Fine." Reina said walking over to Izuku. "What's your name kid?" She asked staring right into his eyes.

"Izuku Midoriya."

Reina stiffened." You're Izuku Midoriya? The one who threw himself off that middle school building?"

"Yes. What about it?!"

"Nothing. As you already know, I'm Reina Yuki, but you can address me as Reina. And I'll call you Izuku K."

Izuku nodded and lessen his glare. "Alright Izuku I'll see you again tomorrow. You better be prepared. Training with me will be way worse than training with them. Reina said about to walk away until she heard Izuku's stomach growl.

"..." Izuku just stared at Reina unable to form words.

"SHIGARAKI!!!" Reina yelled surprising everyone in the room.

"W-what!?" Shigaraki looked at Reina like hr had just seen a ghost. _'Woah! I've never seen Shigaraki scared before._ ' Izuku thought looking at Shigaraki's shaken state.

"You haven't fed him, have you huh?!"

"....N-no...." Shigaraki looked down and over at the side just as Reina suddenly appeared in front of him.

' _She's fast!_ ' Izuku thought considering Reina was just in front of him and was now by Shigaraki in the blink of an eye.

"How do you expect him to grow and become stronger if you starve him! Have you no common sense?!?" Reina was hitting Shigaraki and yelling in languages that Izuku didn't know.

"Look I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop hitting me already! Shigaraki shouted trying to defend himself but failing miserably. All Izuku and Kurogiri could do was watch. Finally Reina stopped hitting him and went back to speaking Japanese.

"You're such an idiot Shigaraki! Feed him! NOW!" She then looked at Kurogiri. "I'm ready. Take me to my room." Reina castes one final glance at Izuku than Shigaraki, who flinched, before walking back through the warp gate.

"*Sigh* That child is crazy!" Shigaraki rubbed his arm where Reina hit him the most.

"Yeah... Izuku hadn't seen anyone that angry since Katsuki yelled at him for wanting to go to U. A. 'Great is everything going to remind me of Kacchan? '

"Come on Izuku we're going to the bar! You need to eat so that I can stay alive!" Shigaraki rushed through Kurogiri gate.

"Heh he really is scared of her! Ha!" Izuku followed Shigaraki into the bar and found him scratching his neck and pacing back and forth through the room. "... What are you doing??"

"What are you doing just standing there for? Hurry up and tell Kurogiri what you want to eat so he can hurry up and make it and you can hurry up and eat. Go on and tell him what you want!"

"I-okay! Kurogiri can you make me some katsudon please."

"Sure I'll be right on it. Shigaraki do you want anything?" Kurogiri asked making his way to the back of the bar.

"I want you to hurry up and make his food, that's what I want." Shigaraki shredded scratching harder.

"What's going on? Kurogiri, why's he freaking out?" Izuku could ask utterly confused.

"He'll tell you soon enough." Was the reply.

"Kurogiri, if you have time to talk that means YOU'RE NOT COOKING FAST ENOUGH!!! I don't want to lose my damn head because of this!"

"Oh my..! What is wrong with you!? Why are you so freaked out??!" Izuku had had enough and wanted answers.

"You want to know why I'm freaking out? Ill tell you why I'm freaking out! I don't feel like dying over **_you_** because you aren't eating yet you damn brat!! You see Reina's ears hear everything and if she hears that you still aren't stuffing your stupid damn face, I'll be the one that suffers. If she uses her quirk......... KUROGIRI WHERE'S HIS DAMN FOOD!!"

"It's right here. Here you go Izuku eat up."

"Oh wow that was fast. Thanks." Izuku was actually surprised. It didn't even take ten minutes to make.

"Alright you got your food, now eat!" Shigaraki said finally starting to calm down.

"You REALLY are afraid of Reina aren't you."

"You would be too if you've seen what she can do. Which you probably will tomorrow."

"Its true Izuku. Reina is a very frighting person." Shigaraki said give a slight scared nod of agreement.

"What's her quirk then?" Izuku said almost finishing his katsudon. He was truly really hungry.

"You mean quirks. She was born with three quirks."

"Really huh. Lucky her. She gets three quirks while I on the other don't even get one. I guess its still cool though. Its already rare to get two let alone three. That's unheard of."

"Yeah yeah. You'll know what her quirks are tomorrow if she decides to tell you. But right now you should head to sleep. You've got a long day tomorrow and you got to wake up at the same time as today."

"No he doesn't!" Reina's faint voice shouted from somewhere above.

"I-I-I told you! S-she heard everything!"

"Is she staying in one of the rooms upstairs?" Izuku questioned.

"Yes, two rooms down from yours. Why?" Shigaraki replied staring at the t.v which now played a segment of the heroes Midnight and Mt. Lady discussing costume choices.

"Just curious. I'm gonna go shower and hit the hay. Night guys."

"Goodnight Izuku." Kurogiri said before he too turned towards the t.v.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ah, today's the day we get the new student. Are you ready Bakugou?" Long fingers asked Katsuki on their way to class.

"The fuck should I care!?!?" Katsuki yelled making his way to his seat. Katsuki didn't want to have a new student coming into his class, but what could he do about it? ' _This fucking sucks. Why do we need a new student anyway? Tch._ '

The bell rang and soon everyone was in their seats. The teacher walked in soon after with a boy walking behind him.

"Aww.... I wanted it to be a girl! Long fingers complained from behind Katsuki.

"Shut it fuckface!" Katsuki snapped. ' _So this is the kid trying to replace Deku...Tch_ '

"Class," The teacher said. "I'd like you to meet your new classmate. **Hibiki Yuki**."


	7. Chapter 7

"Someone needs to wake Reina...." Shigaraki stated clearly not wanting to do it himself.

"Why don't you do it Shigaraki, since your bringing it up." Izuku said with a slight smile.  
  
"Do you have a death wish for me or something! I-I can't wake her. You go wake her up Izuku. Its you who needs her to train you."

"Why can't I take the day off? I'm so sore from yesterday's training with you!"

"Just got wake her. She's been sleeping forever. Its already 12:00pm."

"Humph. You're the one who wants her awake you go do it. I'm not gonna do it for you." Shigaraki stared at him until he realized that there was no changing Izuku's mind.

".... Fine. But now you're gonna owe me." Shigaraki stood up making his way to the door slowly. 

"I owe you nothing!" Izuku shouted laughing a dry laugh. "Hey Kurogiri, can i get a water please." Kurogiri handed him the glass just as they heard a scream.

"R-Reina calm down! Ahhh stop! I had to wa-wake you! I-I know you like your s-sleep, b-but you have t-training remember!!?" Shigaraki yelled. "W-wait no s-stop! Reina!" More screams, then silence.

" I wonder what's going on up there. Sounds bad. Ha!" Izuku laughed while drinking his water.

"*Yawn* Hey guys. Whats up?" Reina walked through the door holding Shigaraki under one arm, and using her free hand to scratch her ear.

"What happened to Shigaraki?! Is he even still alive?!!" Izuku stared shocked to see Shigaraki hanging limp in Reina's arm.

"Huh? Oh!" Reina looked down at the body she was carrying. "Humph! He should know better than anyone not to wake me up before I'm ready. Especially since I was having such a good dream too." Reina tossed Shigaraki to the ground like he was nothing more than a rag doll then went to go sit down. On the ground Shigaraki proceed to try and lift himself up.

"Oh so he's not dead. good to know." Izuku stated before finishing his water.

"Erk... This is your fault... Izuku...." Shigaraki sputtered finally managing to stand.

"Excuse me! My fault? How is it my fault?"

"You wouldn't go.... wake her yourself.."

"Well yeah cause you were the one who wanted her awake in the first place! I Was fine with letting her sleep! You were the impatient one sir. Don't you dare blame me for incapability to leave people be!!" Izuku snapped, angered that he was being blamed when he didn't even do anything.

"....I still think it's your fault..." Shigaraki said wiping the blood coming out of a gash above his left eye.

"Yeah whatever."

"Hey Kurogiri, can you get me some app_" Reina started.

"Here's your apple juice and beagle with cream cheese." Kurogiri interrupted handing her a cup and plate.

"Alright thanks!"Reina said before taking a giant sip of her apple juice. "Hey Izuku how what your night? Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I guess. It was pretty okay." He replied watching as Reina's tail swayed from side to side as she ate.

"Good. I can't afford for you to be tired during your training. It'll slow you down." Reina drained the rest of her apple juice and stood up. "Alright kid. Get changed and meet me in the training room. I'm gonna show you my quirks today." Reina walked away to her room to change as well.

~

"Alright here we go. Here's the first one," Reina said activating one of her quirks. "I call this one Purple Panther!" (a/n very original ik 😖 ) Reina's nails grew longer and sharper forming claws, her face sprouted whiskers, and the fangs in her mouth grew larger and pointy. Her ears became bigger and her tail longer. "This one's my favorite. It's what I got Shigaraki with. As you can see this gives me the abilities and attributes of a panther, which also means i can see in the dark too." Although Reina sounded exited she showed no smile whatsoever.

_'I don't think I've seen her smile since she's been here...'_ Izuku thought.

"So what do you think? It's cool right?!" Reina said deactivating her quirk.

" It's amazing Reina! You're very lucky!" Izuku replied with slightly forced enthusiasm 

"Thanks. Next i'll show you my observation quirk. I used it on you yesterday remember. When i use this my eyesight gets stronger, meaning i can see pretty far clearly and i can also determine your stats, like stamina, endurance, and physical strength. The only downsides are is that I can't determine how strong your quirk is or what your quirk is, but i can see if you have one or not." She then looked at Izuku with a stare that made him feel as though she was piercing into his very soul. "For you Izuku, on a scale of one-five, your strength is 1, Endurance is 1, stamina is... 3 congrats, and your skill level is about a 2.5. As you can see there is a lot we got to do in order to bring those numbers up."

"I- well- okay..."

"And my last quirk is one that everybody in my family has. Enhanced healing, see look." Reina took one of her nails and cut a line down her arm. a bit of blood started to pour out but then a moment later the wound was gone. Perfectly healed with not even a scar left behind. "It only works on open wound and burns so if I were to break a bone or something, it would take the normal amount of time to heal."

" Awesome. Your quirks are really cool Reina. You have got to show me what they look like in combat! You would be practically unbeatable!"

" You're sweet. Anyway hop up on the treadmill, we're gonna start by increasing your stamina and speed."

"Okay."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Hey Yuki, how are you liking it so far?" A girl asked the new student. It was now lunch time in Katsuki's classroom and everyone wanted to get to know Hibiki Yuki. Everybody but Katsuki himself.

"Oh. Yeah I like it. It's different from my old schools. Oh and by the way you guys can call me Hibiki. I grew up in the states mostly and they address by first names." Hibiki said smiling.

"Wow that's so cool! I've always wondered what it was like in the states. You're so lucky."

"Hey Yu- Hibiki? If you don't mind me asking, whats your quirk?" Another girl asked. And despite not wanting to know about him, Katsuki found himself wanting to know what Hibiki's quirk is too. He turned towards Hibiki and got his first full look at him. Hibiki had dark skin, dark blue hair, and wore blue and black gloves. He also wore a pair of Royal blue headphones covering his ears. his eyes are a dark sapphire color and he carried a bright smile.

"I don't mind at all. Well actually I have two quirks. I have hyperactive hearing, which is why i wear these headphones all the time. it helps me from hearing every little thing all the time. I Also have Enhanced healing which everyone in my family has." Hibiki finished looking down a bit when he mentioned his family.

_'So this bastard has two quirks huh. Big deal! I'm still better than him!'_

"That's amazing!"

"You're so lucky!"

"I wish i could have two quirks."

"You're awesome Hibiki!!"

' _Look at all these fuckers, giving the new guy so much fucking attention. Tch. There's nothing special about him, just because he has two fucking quirks that are fucking useless doesn't mean shit!'_

"...Oh him? That's Bakugo. He's got a hot temper so you better be careful around him..."

"Hah?! what the hell did you say about me fuck face?! I'll fucking kill you!!"

"See."


	8. Chapter 8

Its been about two months since Hibiki came to Katsuki's class and Katsuki couldn't be more annoyed. In the span of three days, Hibiki became one of the most popular/talked about kids in Katsuki's school. Not only that but Hibiki made it his personal mission to try and befriend the temper mattock fiery Inferno of a person we call Katsuki Bakugou. All while being a nice and shy person at the same time.

"Hey Hibiki! What's your family like?" Some girl from another class asked. Hibiki's bright smile faltered a little before he answered the question.

"Well my parents are really nice and they both work in fashion design. My mom tends to be quite the perfectionist so she always ends up overworking herself on making everything just right. My dad liked to make sure everyone is doing okay and that the house is good and nothing is wrong. He likes to cook in his free time as well so he's usually the one to cook our meals."

"That's great! Your parents sound nice and caring. Man I wish my dad would cook for us. My mom sometimes cooks but its terrible so we usually just get takeout. Oh do you have any siblings Hibiki?"

Hibiki's smile completely disappeared which got the eye of Katsuki and a couple of other students.

"... Um... Y-yeah I do. I-I have an older sister, but..." He trailed off looking down at his hands with a pained look.

'But? But what? Wait... I don't actually care.' Katsuki thought.

"... But she disappeared when I was nine. She was twelve at the time. I heard that she got into a huge argument with my parents while I was away at a friend's house, and some pretty bad things were said to each other. So she packed up her things and was gone by the time we all woke up the next morning. I haven't seen or heard from her since..." Hibiki's voice was small and he look like he wanted to cry. Everyone in the room felt sorry for him and didn't know what to do. Well everyone except Katsuki. They all could tell that Hibiki really missed his sister and didn't understand why she left at all.

And he wouldn't know why she left until much much later.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Alright let's take a break." Reina picked up her water bottle and took a long drink.

"Finally! I almost thought you were trying to kill me there." Izuku said laying face down on the floor. They had been training since 10 a.m. with no breaks and it was already 4. "I'm hungry."

"Me too. Shigaraki!" Reina shouted.

"W-what?!"

"We're hungry! Take us to go eat."

"Where?"

"I don't know. But I want fried chicken. Ooo fried chicken sounds nice. Izuku get and go change. And remember to put on you black hoodie. Your face and hair is too well-known from being on the news for so long. Its good thing they gave up on you after about a month. People will forget soon enough so don't give me that face!" Izuku grumbled as he stood up to go change and Reina sat down over by Shigaraki much to his displeasure.

"*Sigh* That kid... you know he's a quick learner but I don't think he was made for this. He never comes at me like he wants to kill me. He still has a long way to go but I'm not sure that there's much potential in there for him to be the kind of villain you and All For One want him to be. He's still so pure." Reina said thinking back to their first training session in combat. Izuku only ever had the determination to land a couple of hits, but never the intent to kill.

"You think so. Well than all we got to do is give him more to hate and feed his drive to see All Nights end."

"I don't know if that's going to work. He's just not a very hateful person. He's got the determination to train and get better, but he doesn't have the will to end someone. *Sigh* but who knows maybe he will later in time. We do have about two years right?"

"Yes. We have about two years and a couple weeks maybe." Shigaraki scratched his neck as they both waited silently for Izuku to return. The silence was uncomfortable to shigaraki who felt the need to always have his guard up whenever he was around Reina. He was tense and nervous as he didn't know what to expect or what could happen. 'What if she gets bored or irritated waiting for that brat to return? What if she takes it out on me... again? Izuku hurry up damn it! Are you trying to see me dead?!' Shigaraki was knocked out of his paranoid thoughts as he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. 'Huh?' Reina had leaned over and rested herself on Shigaraki's right half of his body. He wasn't wearing all his hands so Reina was able to get quite comfortable as she relaxed onto Shigaraki's slim body.

Not knowing what to do, Shigaraki sat there stiff as a board and try not to make any big movements. He didn't know what was going on as this never happened before. Not too long later Izuku showed up wearing a jet black hoodie and torn black jeans with his signature red shoes. He stood at the entrance to the training room staring what showed before him. The two had not yet noticed Izuku's arrival and Reina still laid on Shigaraki's side. 'Hmm. Never seen this before...' Izuku cocked his head trying to make sense of what he was seeing. The slight rustle of his clothing made Reina's ear turn towards him as she finally noticed Izuku standing there.

Reina slowly lifted herself back up before standing altogether, not at all faxed at what she was doing. "Took you long enough," Reina said stretching. "You all ready? Let's go." She said walking past Izuku to go find Kurogiri. Izuku looked towards Shigaraki for any possible answers to what he just saw, but Shigaraki was busy staring straight down at the high table he was sitting at as tense as ever. Knowing he wasn't getting any answers, Izuku sighed before speaking.

"Well you heard her. Let's go." And with that he left the room leaving both him and Shigaraki with the same question in mind. 'What just happened?'

~

As the weeks went by, Izuku quickly got better at his combat and stealth. He was now at the point where if he wanted to be could seriously hurt someone. He had been practicing with Reina as with some hero simulations that All For One installed three weeks prior. By now he could defeat Kamui Woods, Midnight, Mt. Lady, Gunshot hero, and Thirteen.

"Hey Reina?" Izuku called after failing to beat Best Jeanist for the 6th time that day. He would always get stuck in the fabric stands no matter what he did.

"Wassup kid."

"Can you teach me how to use a knife during combat?" Izuku walked over to a small bag he carries with him to training and pulled out the knife he was attacked with so long ago.

"Uh sure. Where'd you get that knife?" Reina asked suddenly appearing beside Izuku. No matter how many times she does this Izuku never expects it and always wishes she would just walk like a normal person.

"Oh yeah. I remember that knife. You had it in your shoe the day you tried to kill yourself. I was wondering why it was there. " Shigaraki commented.

"Yeah I got it when a villain attacked me and decided to keep it for self-defense at the time." A dark shadow casted itself on Izuku's face as he thought back to that day. A few moments passed before Izuku looked up again. "But anyway, you can train me to use this right? I think this could become really useful..."

"Yeah sure kid. I'll teach you how to use that during a fight. Here come with me and bring the knife. Reina led him to a certain part of the training room and started demonstrating what to do with the knife in order to his vital signs on a moving person, or in their case a moving punching dummy.

Shigaraki set back at his designated see and watch them silently. 'That dark look just now... This proves his Improvement. He's on the right track to becoming a true villain. But something is still missing. But what is it?' Shigaraki was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the knife hurtling towards him. He looked up just as a knife flew past his ear taking a couple strands of pale blue hair with it. A moment later Reina was over by Shigaraki pulling the knife out of the wall. Than she was back over as Izuku smacking him upside the head. 

See while Izuku was practicing his slashes and stabbing, the knife flew out of his hand due to him not having a secure grip on it. Resulting in it darting at an unsuspecting Shigaraki.

Reina walked over to Shigaraki yet again and turned his head looking for any signs of cuts or bleeding. Once again Shigaraki didn't know what to do as he sat there still as a rock letting Reina check him over. "You okay?" She asked when she was done with her examination and now looking into his eyes.

"... I'm fine..." Shigaraki felt uncomfortable answering her as she didn't come off as worried or even concerned. She just stood there staring him down with a straight face.

"See! This is why the first thing I told you was to have a firm and secure grip on the damn thing!!" Reina suddenly yelled turning towards Izuku who had finally approached Shigaraki.

"My bad..." Izuku replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"And you! What were you doing spacing out like that? Could have been seriously hurt you freaking idiot! What that damn knife hadn't had missed huh? A chunk of your cheek or ear would be sliced clean off!" Reina yelled at and obviously terrified Shigaraki before going of on what Izuku could only assume was French. None of them could even comprehend what she was saying as she began packing around the room switching from language to language. Izuku and Shigaraki just watched her not knowing what to do or how to calm the raging girl in the room.

'She's almost as scary as Kacchan when she's angry.' Izuku blinked at the realization that he thought of Katsuki. 'Kacchan..... Haven't thought about him in awhile.... Disgusting.' Izuku sneered.

"Ah, I see that Reina is on another one of her temper rants again." All For One inquired walking into the room.

"Master? What are you doing here?" Shigaraki questioned as Izuku looked over towards the voice and Reina shot and angry glare at All For One. She stopped her ranting and just looked visibly pissed.

"I'm here for Midoriya." All For One replied focusing his attention on the green haired boy.

"Me? You're here for me? Why?"

"Good question. But let me ask you something Izuku, are you ready to receive a quirk?"

Silence.

Izuku was frozen. Not only was he not expecting that question, but he also didn't think he would get it so soon. Izuku didn't know what to feel. Hundreds of thoughts were rushing through his head and he couldn't even form words. Not that he even tried. All hr could do was stand there staring at All For One as everyone waited for a reply.

Well almost everyone.

The next thing Izuku knew though was that Reina was now over by him smacking him upside the head yet again clearly still aggravated. Answer the damn question! It's not hard! A simple yes or no, although I don't see why you would say no! Hurry up dammit!"

"I- Alright okay! Yes, yes I'm ready!" Izuku yelped a little frightened by Reina's outburst.

"See now was that so hard! I swear y'all get on my every nerve!" Reina started walking over to a weight lifting bench and sat down grumbling.

"Alright then follow me." All For One commanded walking out of the training room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

To say that Katsuki was upset would be a huge understatement. He was livid. Hibiki couldn't take a hint and would follow the angry blonde everywhere, trying to strike up a conversation. Over the weeks Hibiki has tried to sit next to Katsuki at lunch only to be flipped out of his chair, he's tried to walk with him home as they went in the same direction, but he only got heavily threatened in the process. He has even tried to ask the angry blonde to study with him for an upcoming test, but all he got was a menacing glare and tons of explosions to the face all while saying, "As if I'm gonna waste my time studying with a pitiful loser like you! Don't fucking bother me again with that bullshit. AND FUCKING WALK BEHIND ME!". 

'Why won't this bastard leave me alone!? Can't the prick take a hint?' Katsuki rolled his eyes as Hibiki tried yet again to hang out with the blonde. Then suddenly as if his prayers had been answered, Hibiki backed off and began to leave the ruby eyed boy alone. 'Fucking reminds me of.... Deku...'


End file.
